Together, We Are Stronger
by TheArcticRedeemer
Summary: Anna has searched all her life to be loved, and Elsa has spent her whole life shutting others out. But they find, together, they can overcome anything that is sent their way. An Elsanna tale. [Warning: Rated M for later chapters, FemSlash, Occasional Cursing]
1. Prologue

It was silent, aside from both the sounds of the forest, and the sound of galloping hooves. The moon, although both large and bright, could barely penetrate through the branches. The darkness was an all-encompassing cloak, only being shattered by one lone lantern held by one lone queen.

Her mount was running as fast as it could, spurred on by her digging heels. Snow was falling harshly all around her, in huge wet clumps, making vision near-impossible. And, as if nature was purposefully battling against her, it was frigid; the air was like burning knives against her lungs.

She was crying, her tears freezing to her eyelashes and cheeks, leaving an icy trail down her visage. And although her people were searching far and wide for their queen, she was going where she would never be bothered again.


	2. Chapter 1: Letting Go

Chapter 1: Letting Go

Anna was a bit of a mess.

She was sleeping in her sister's room, and had been for a while. They had moved back to the same room, although it was no longer their childhood rooms, but now, the royal chambers.

Everything about the chambers made Anna really, supremely, unfairly upset.

After her sister had been saved, and the kingdom had been saved, life had returned to normal. But normal was exactly what Anna could not return to. Sure Hans had been sent back in a cell, but-

Hans.

That was what the problem was. Sure, after saving the kingdom, skating on an ice-rink with an enchanted snowman and your sister, the Queen of Arendelle, was pretty easy. But trying to return to normal life after being so brutally betrayed was turning out to be quite difficult.

Anna, lay there, staring at the roof, far above. And in that moment of solitude, she decided it. I don't care anymore. Hans was a selfish, evil, sociopath. I won't let him destroy any more of me.

Although my love may not be for Kristoff either, I'm sure there has to be someone out there for me.

And so, her decision was made, no longer would she live in solitude, she was a new woman, and she was ready to face the day.

But, her daily dose of self-reflection, which was really most of the day, was over. Her sister had decided to do a kingdom-wide announcement, finally discussing fully what had happened on those dreaded nights, and what would happen henceforth in Arendelle. So Anna fixed her hair, put on her regal dress, and walked to where she had to be.

Today will be the day that everyone sees I am ready for whatever comes next.

She stood on the front balcony of the castle, slightly to the left of the door. Royal advisers surrounded her sides, leaving a spot only for the Queen. She looked out over the crowd, seeing hosts of both familiar and unfamiliar faces, probably tens of thousands of people, all waiting to see what their leader would be saying.

And all at once, trumpets flared.

The crowd hushed.

"People of this mighty land," one of the advisers spoke, "Rise for Queen Elsa of Arendelle! All hail the queen!"

She stiffened her shoulders, and fixed her gaze upon the audience before her. Her heart was still thawing, but she knew this was her duty. This was who she was, this is what her parents would've wanted.

Elsa stepped out before the crowd.

Anna allowed her gaze to fall on her sister for a moment.

_Oh, Gods._

Her sister glided along the marble floors; a radiant angel, enveloped in light. Her pose was perfect, and she held herself up with utmost dignity. There was a glimmer in her eyes, a look she has not seen in ages. It was freedom, it was hope; and her sister was beautiful. This, she was sure.

Elsa.

She must be strong, for her country, for her people, and for her sister. She must be, and she would rather die, than lose her sister again. This, she was also sure.

Elsa.

Anna felt a flutter in her chest.

The bell-tower chimed three. The speech had begun.

"My loyal subjects. I thank you all for coming today. Arendelle has survived many hardships over it's long life. But never before has it survived a vicious winter during the summer, at the hands of their own ruler. Alas, that was something I could not control, something that will haunt me forever. But, this curse will bring a blessing too -And I will not stop until I atone for what I did. From this day forward, we will work towards fixing what we lost, and moving forward as the strong nation we are. May the gods bless this kingdom."

She was deafened by the cheers.

"Elsa!"

Her sister turned to face her.

"Elsa, y-you look really beautiful."

"You look more beautiful," she replied, smiling.

"And that speech was really great! Like, did you hear everyone cheering? They were so happy, not about what you did, of course, I mean; I'm not saying it was your fault because it was totally mine, and I know that, but they were happy that we were gonna, like, fix it! You know? An-

"Thank you, Anna," her sister cut her off, mostly for her own good. "We can talk later in our room, snowflake, I have to go deal with some boring stuff."

She rolled her eyes.

Anna smiled, the regal queen of Arendelle just rolled her eyes at her duties.

"Okay, see you then!" Anna replied, beaming.

"I love you, snowflake."

And with that, Elsa turned on her heel and caught up with her advisors.

Anna's heart fluttered for the second time.

The candles were nearly a pool of hardening wax when Elsa returned. The castle was quiet, and she carefully opened the door, trying not to wake her sister.

That day had been particularly busy, and she was very disappointed that she hadn't been able to talk with her sister, an art they were both still working on.

She looked at her bed. 

Anna was fast asleep, merely in her bedclothes, with a note placed on the pillow beside her. Elsa stepped closer, and picked it up.

_Dear Queen Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle,_

I wish you were here instead of doing your royal duties. We need to spend some more time together! How about tomorrow? Anyways, I hope you had a more productive night then me! I just sat here stargazing. Goodnight, sis.

_Anna_

Elsa's heart ached at the message, and she knew now that she was not the only one in pain. She had forgotten of their childhood, their real childhood. The magic, the snow, and the fun they had. Tears of nostalgia flowed steadily down her cheeks. 

_My sister..._

Elsa's looked at the slip of paper once more. She quietly put it in her drawer, and snuck out the door.

"Kai," she practically whispered.

The servant's seemingly supernatural hearing brought him to her side.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Please reschedule all my appointments for tomorrow, I'm going to have a day-off with my sister. Is that too much trouble?"

"Not at all, my queen, you weren't doing much tomorrow anyway."

"Thank you, Kai."

"M'lady."

Elsa snuck back into the room for the second time that night, crawled out of her gown, and snuggled up beside her sister.

"Elsa?", her sister said groggily.

"I'm here, snowflake, we can talk tomorrow."

"mmkay, iluvyou."

"I love you too, Anna."

And all was right.

[A/N: Hey guys! This is going to be really fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed reading these first two parts! I'd like to thank TheOneFish for editing and, hopefully, I'll see you all soon!]


	3. Chapter 2: Blushing

Chapter 2: Blushing

Exhausted, tired, yet still laughing heartily, the sisters staggered into their room.

"Did you," Anna wheezed through breaths, "did you see his face?"

This caused Elsa to collapse on the bed, in which Anna swiftly followed suit.

"His face was so red," Elsa eventually got out.

The sisters had spent the day doing things that probably no royalties had ever done before. They had had a swim in Arendelle's lukewarm ocean. They had played harmless pranks on their servants, resulting in multiple bouts of laughter from the duo. They spent a portion of the afternoon in the library, discussing everything that had happened between them. But, the event that had them so out of breath, was that they had snuck into the royal kitchen and stole chocolate - doing their best to avoid being caught. Elsa seemed predestined to be a thief, as she did so effortlessly. But Anna, on the other hand, knocked over a stack of plates, the expensive china shattering loudly. The cook turned the corner infuriated, but had to refrain from yelling when seeing the princess there.

"Oh Gods, Elsa," Anna eventually spoke, after the two had gone silent. "That might have been one of the best days I've ever had." They were both side-by-side on the bed, looking at the roof, as Anna had done the previous day.

"It really was, Anna."

They turned to look at each other. Anna looked into her sister's eyes, her icy-blue eyes. She remembered the day before, when Elsa was in her beautiful gown. She remembered when they went swimming, earlier, in the secluded cove designated for the royals. Elsa had come out of the water, swimsuit clinging tightly to her body.

_Wait, why would that matter? She's beautiful yes, but she's your sister_.

"Anna, stop staring at me," Elsa giggled.

She realized that she had probably been staring at Elsa for nearly a minute.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I g-guess I just got lost in thought!"

"It's okay, snowflake, it happens to me all the time. Now what do you say we go get some sleep?"

"I'm exhausted," said Anna, yawning.

"Tomorrow's a busy day, I assume? Catching up with everything?"

Elsa leaned in. Anna caught the scent of her, like lavender.

"Worth it."

And with that, Elsa dissolved her clothes, revealing her thin undergown, and got underneath the covers. She closed her eyes, murmuring for Anna to join her, and started breathing deeply. Anna grimaced. Whatever weird phase her mind was going through would not be helped by Elsa's attire.

_I don't know what's going on with me_.

She looked at Elsa's sleeping form. She watched the rise and fall of her chest, her peaceful face. She felt the small pull she felt at Elsa's speech, all over again. Sighing softly to herself, confused and exasperated, she got into her bed, beside her sister. Elsa, feeling Anna's presence, wrapped her arms around her, spooning her sister. This made Anna even more flustered.

_It's just your sister, Anna, come on. If we hadn't been apart she would have done this all the time. Relax_.

But, relax she could not. And, with red cheeks, she fell asleep in her sister's arms.

_ "Oh Elsa." _

_They were grinding up against each other, on the very bed they had fallen asleep on. Elsa was on top of Anna, slowly rubbing herself against her younger sister. Anna was gasping for air, unable to understand what she was feeling. _

_"Anna, I'm going to ravage you," her sister spoke lustily. _

_And Elsa began to yell her name. Anna, Anna, Anna_; Anna, Anna, ANNA!

And Anna realized that her sister was truly on top of her, but shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. "Thank the Gods, you take forever to get up," Elsa said, smiling. "We have a royal breakfast very soon, a king from a neighbouring kingdom is coming to visit. We have to get ready!"

And they did. They prepared with lightning speed, met the king, and had a normal day.

But Anna never really forgot her dream, or the fact that Elsa's knee had been right on the small wet spot between her thighs.

_She couldn't have noticed, could she?_


	4. Interlude: Conceal It

But indeed, Elsa had noticed.

Although her day with Anna had been fantastical, something had been kind off about Anna at certain times. She'd be her usual, innocent and adorable self, but then she'd seem to think of something, and get quiet and embarrassed. Elsa had been getting worried. She'd never really physically touched anyone other than her parents and Anna, a long time ago. What was she doing when they touched that made Anna so quiet?

But, her knee feeling that moisture did alert her slightly.

Long before all of this, Elsa had tried everything to try to stop her anxiety. She had certainly experimented if sexual libido had anything to do with her powers. Sadly, it did not, and she had since stopped everything to do with that, but she certainly knew what the dampness was. And so, Elsa came up with the craziest idea.

_Could I be doing that to Anna?_

The question made Elsa feel a way she couldn't quite put a finger on. Sure, she loved her sister, but did she love her that way? And, as they were preparing for the meal, she had gazed upon her sister's body, and she certainly wasn't a little girl anymore. Elsa had little experience with feelings of romantic love, but there was one thing barring her way.

She was scared.

Her new-found relationship with her sister was beautiful, and completely perfect. Even if she did feel that way about Anna, what if she was wrong about Anna's feelings for her? What if she was thinking about Kristoff, and she just her older sister? And so, the mantra returned. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't feel. She repeated it mentally. Regardless of her new interest in Anna, she wouldn't let it ruin their relationship and hurt Anna again. Never again.

[A/N: Another fun chapter to write. And don't worry guys, the smut will be soon. I'm just having a build up. My plan for this story is

Build-Up - Smut - Sort of One shots? - Story Again - Revisit what that Prologue was about! - Epilogue

K? Amped? 'Cause I sure am! And thanks once again to TheOneFish for editing! Byebye!]


	5. Chapter 3: Dissolutum est Cor

The day began like any other.

The summer was nearly over, creating a perfect balance between a-little-too-hot and just-hot-enough. Anna could say with confidence that the only difference between this and all the ones of her youth was that she had awoken with Elsa. And when the sun was reaching it's peak, Elsa was still busy with her royal works, and Anna was watching birds fly outside her window.

It struck her how really unfair it was. Not for her, but for Elsa. She was hidden away for not her sake, but others, and right when she could've been free to do as she wished she was the Queen of Arendelle. Anna considered for a while at how Elsa must feel about this. Anna had almost no responsibilities. She felt bad about it sure, but what could she do? She wasn't exceedingly helpful, or especially talented at anything - except occasionally rambling on too long. What was her purpose?

The flying Havhest outside distracted her thoughts briefly.

She watched as they soared through the air, diving to the group at potential food. The soft sound of nature, and the warmth of sitting in the sun's glow, (even through a window) was enough to pull Anna into the arms of sleep.

"So Kristoff's coming back today."

Anna's shoulders stiffened.

The servants had awoken Anna when dinner had been served, and they were now back in their chambers. Elsa was brushing her hair, standing in front of the mirror.

"Um, yeah. I heard that, too."

Elsa stopped brushing for a second.

"What's wrong, Anna? Don't you want to see him? Its been so long!"

Anna turned around abruptly, causing Elsa to jump slightly. "Elsa… I would love to see Kristoff again, I do. But I mean…" She paused. "I would rather just spend some time with you."

Elsa felt the feeling again. It was weird, a swirl of heat intertwined with her freezing soul. A fire raged at its heart, and Elsa was now, only just realizing what this feeling was; it was love. The desire to protect those you care about, to satisfy their needs, only so to see their happiness. This was love, and Elsa loved her sister fiercely.

"Anna, what's wrong? You've been so ridiculously disparate lately-"

"No! No. No…" Anna looked away from her sister, staring guiltily towards the door, and rising slightly off her chair.

"Wait, Anna, I think I understan-" Anna looked at her sister, with fresh, hot, tears rolling down her face. "Elsa, stop! Please. You'll never understand." Elsa felt the her heart shatter. The cold numbing of her sister's words spread across her body, trembling and overwhelming her again in a veil of frost. The cold overtook the heat, and Elsa closed her eyes to wake up from this dream. "Snowflake…" Her hands were shaking now, and the moisture froze over, creating a misty appearance to their room. "Anna…" The temperature plummeted. She was sure she would not be able to hold back the cold any longer. "I-I love you." But Anna was already out the door, and into the frigid twilight.

[A/N: You ready guys? Next chapter is the beginning of the smut xD Hope you guys are ready! Bye! (thanks to TheOneFish for editing!)]


End file.
